


Vengeance

by The13th



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13th/pseuds/The13th
Summary: Agent Jon Snow A.K.A. The White Wolf has gone rogue against the Night Watch - an intelligence agency that is charged with the safety of Westeros. After many failed attempts to capture or kill the White Wolf, Agent Daenerys Targaryen A.K.A. Stormborn has been sent to capture/kill The White Wolf.What happens when things don't go according to plan?





	1. New mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326361) by kayekrystille. 



> Hey, Everyone, this is a short introduction into the story and world.  
> I'm not the best writer in the world so sorry for any grammar mistakes

Tyrion held his head in his hands in distress. All year Tyrion has been stressed, The White Wolf has been wearing his patience down inch by inch.

"The White Wolf again?" His older Brother Jaime asked as he walked into the briefing room.

"Did the large Tv of all the gory help you with that answer?" On the wall in front of Tyrion was a large tv that was showing security footage of a warehouse. The warehouse was covered in blood, there were dead Nights Watch agents scattered across the floor.

"That was the fifth attempt this month," Jaime stated as he sat himself down in one of the chairs around the large table. "How are we going to catch this asshole?"

Tyrion stroked the little facial hair that was growing on his chin. Tyrion turned around in his chair to face Jaime, "We send in a top agent."

"Okay, we have many fine applicants that could take this motherfucker down," Jaime said as he grabbed a folder out his briefcase. Jaime smacked the large folder on the table; Jamie let a smile spread across his face as he opened the folder. "Let's see. . ." Jaime looked through the many pages within the folder. Jaime then pulled out a page and placed it on the table. "Oberyn Martell."

Tyrion looked at the picture of the dornish agent and shook his head.

"Oberyn is currently undercover in Essos, we can't pull him out."

Jaime let out a sigh and looked through the file once more. "Ah!" Jaime yelled as he pulled out another page and placed it atop of Oberyns. "Robb Stark!"

"A great choice, tho they are half-brothers. A lot of emotions will ruin this operation, we need someone with no ties to Jon Snow."

Jaime looked through the file once more, "How about. . . Daenerys."

Jaime placed her file on top of Robb's. Tyrion looked at her file in interest, "Hmmm."

**Daenerys Targaryen**

**A.K.A.** **Stormborn**

Position: Field agent

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 3'' Weight: 110Ibs

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Silver

Born: July 23rd, 1995

Birthplace: Dragonstone

**Skill set:**

Master in Judo, Karate, ninjutsu, and Kung-fu.

Expert in handguns, assault rifles, and knives.

**A totally of 249 accomplished missions**

**Out of a total of 249.**

** Active **

\--------------

"I believe she's our girl," Tyrion stated as he handed the paper back to Jaime. Tyrion got out his chair and walked over to the door with Jaime following shortly behind.

"Do you think she can do it?" Jaime asked.

"I do my dear brother," Tyrion said as they walked to the assistant's desk. Once in front of the desk, the Assistant stood up and looked at both Lannister men. "Missandei, can you please get Daenerys Stormborn for me."

Missandei nodded, "Right away sir."

Missandei hurried off down the hall while Tyrion walked into his office. It was a nice big office with a great view of Kings Landing. "You can go now big brother, I got what I need."

"As you say, but if you're wrong about her. I want to take down the White Wolf, myself." Jaime walked out the office before Tyrion could get the second word in.

"Okay," Tyrion said to himself as he sat in his comfy desk chair and began to type on his computer.

After a few minutes of emailing, the higher-ups the door opened and Missandei and Agent Stromborn walked in. "Agent Stormborn Sir."

"Ah, Thank you Missandei," Tyrion said with a kind smile.

Missandei nodded and left the office. Daenerys took a quick glance around the office before resting her eyes on Tyrion. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"I did, I have a mission for you."

"Okay, what's the mission?" Daenerys asked as she took a seat in front of Tyrion's desk.

"Have you ever heard of the White Wolf?" Tyrion asked as he pulled up his file on his computer screen.

"Just the rumours around the agency, he's a ghost."

"Well, this ghost has been causing me trouble." Tyrion turned the computer screen around so Dany could see the file on the screen. "his name is Jon Snow..."

**Jon Snow**

**A.K.A. The White Wolf**

Position: Field agent

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7'' Weight: 150Ibs

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Born: February 11th, 1994

Birthplace: Unknown

**Skill Set:**

Master in all martial arts

Master marksmen, master in all weapon combat.

Extremely lethal

**Accomplished 500 missions**

**out of 501**

** Inactive **

\------------------------

Tyrion watched Daenerys face as she looked over all that Jon has done. She soon looked back at Tyrion, "So what's the mission?"

"Jon Snow went Rouge about a year ago, we have been trying to capture him for a year. . . All attempts failed. We are now sending you in to capture or kill this rogue agent. You will go undercover at the grad ball this weekend. Our intel suggests that Mr Snow will be attending this event. We need you to accomplish this task with no witnesses, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Dany said with a salute.

"Excellent, Missandei will give you the files. Good luck agent."

Daenerys nodded and went to walk out the office but turned to look back at Tyrion. "Why did he go rogue?"

Tyrion swallowed the lump in his throat, "That's classified information."

Dany kept her gaze on Tyrion for a couple seconds before nodding and walking out the office. Tyrion let out a sigh and turned his chair around to look out onto Kings Landing. "With any luck, we will catch this bastard. . . Once and for all."


	2. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany goes on a deadly mission to find the White Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer in the world so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

"How do I look?" Dany asked as she walked out of the walk-in closet and showed off her dress she was wearing. It was a red dress with a slit in the right thigh. It was very easy to move in, just in case anything went down. She also had her hair flow down her back towards her hips. 

Robb whisted from his spot on the bed, "Wow, you look. . . Beautiful." 

Robb Stark, he was one of her fellow agents at NWA (Night's Watch Agency), she had no idea why she even invited him over to her place. Mabey because she needs advice on what to wear for the mission and Missandei was with commander Tyrion in the control room. Daenerys knew that Robb liked her, everyone with eyes could see that. The way he always flirted with her or asked her out to dinner which she refused politely every time. But Daenerys never felt that way about Robb, she always saw him as a friend. 

"So this is the one?" 

"Yep, hundred percent," Robb said with confidence. 

Dany smiled, after an hour of trying on dresses she never thought she could make it. Dany let a sigh escape her lips. Dany walked back into the walk-in closet and picked up her old clothes and walked over to the laundry basket and dropped them in. 

"So, you didn't tell me what your mission is?" Robb asked from the bedroom. 

Daenerys walked back into the bedroom and looked at Robb, "It's classified." Dany then walked out of the bedroom and towards the living area of her large house. Robb followed Dany hot on her heels. 

"I always tell you." Dany sighed and walked up to the far wall of the living room.

"I know, but this mission is super secret," Dany lied. Dany could tell Robb, but knowing who her target was. It's not a good idea to tell Robb, he is very sensitive about his half-brother. Dany moved a painting out of the way to reveal a keypad. Dany typed in her code and the wall slides open to reveal weapons of every kind.

"Super secret, come on Dany please," Robb begged like a little child. Dany shot him her signature Targaryen death glare. Robb finally shut his mouth and backed up a couple steps.

Dany expected all the weapons that were on the wall. She finally decided on a small pistol (9mm). She inspected the gun and checked for ammo, once fully loaded she stripped it to her thigh holster. She coved the gun up and typed the reset code into the keypad. The wall moved back into place.

"You know I love the way you handle guns," Robb committed as he watched Daenerys walk over to the coffee table. Dany picked up the file that was on the table and opened it up and scattered the contents on the coffee table. In the file was a small earpiece for communication and a page of details concerning the mission. 

Robb saw the page and dove to grab it. Daenerys was, however, too fast for the Stark and snagged it from his reach. 

"Oh come one!" Robb moned. Robb sat down in an armchair in defeat. 

Dany picked up the earpiece and placed it into her left ear, "Hello, this is agent Stormborn checking in."

Dany waited for the reply, "We are reading you loud and clear agent Stormborn." Tyrion's voice came over the earpiece in a nice crisp quality.  "You're going to be late, agent, better get down to the red keep before the ball finishes."

Dany ran over to her purse by the door and pulled out her phone. Sure enough, it said 7:50 pm on it, and the ball starts at 8:00. "Shit, okay I'm going," Dany said into the earpiece. Dany turned back to Robb sitting on the couch, "Don't stay around here too long!" Robb only waved her off, Dany sighed and checked she had everything. Once everything was in order Dany was out the door.

* * *

 

Dany pulled up in her Corvette outside the red keep, as she got out her car a valet man walked up to her and smiled. "May I take your car miss?" 

Dany put on a smile and tossed him the keys, "Not a scratch." 

"No problem, miss," the young man said before hopping in the Corvette and driving off to the parking. 

Dany straightened out her dress and proceed into the ball. The place was packed with fancy people, left and right. "How am I suppose to find him? There is like a million people here," Dany whispered.

"Just keep looking around, I'm sure he'll come to you in time," Tyrion's voice spoke through her ear. 

Dany nodded to her self and walked over to the bar. she ordered her self a drink and waited. Many men walked up to her and asked to dance with her. She refused them all while keeping an eye out for the White Wolf. 

As Dany was about to give up a man walked up to her, "Miss."

"I'm sorry but-" 

"My boss wanted to talk to you," The man finished, making Dany looked at the strange little man more intensely.

"Your boss?" Dany asked.

"Yes, Mr Snow thought you looked lonely, so he sent me to bring you over." 

"That's him, follow this guy," Tyrion said through the earpiece.

"Where is he?" Dany asked.

"In the V.I.P section." Dany mentally hit herself, of course, his in the fucking V.I.P section. 

"Okay," Dany replied allowing the man to escort her through the large ballroom. They made it past all the people to a closed off area guarded by two extremely large men. 

When they spotted them one of the men with a burn mark on his left side of his face smiled, "Hey Edd!"

"Hey Sandor, Boss wanted to see this one."

"Sure thing, some more sluts for the boss to fuck!" Sandor laughed. Dany had to stop herself from kicking his ass, she was close to her mark she couldn't blow the cover. The other big guy kept a straight face and unhooked the rope and let them pass. As Edd escorted Dany away from the guards she could still hear Sandor's laugh. 

"He sounds. . . pleasant," Missandei's voice echoed in her ear.

"He's a deadly assassin, he's not supposed to be nice," Tyrion replied.

Dany rolled her eyes at the conversation in her ear. 

Eventually, they came to a table where the target was. Jon Snow, He was definitely a northerner by his long brown hair that was tied back into a man bun, the facial hair that covered his lower face, and the big brown eyes. He was defiantly the man she was after. He was well dressed in an expensive looking 3 piece suit. 

"Boss, here she is," Edd said as he moved out the way to let Jon get a better view of Daenerys.

"Thank you, Edd," Jon said with a nod. Edd nodded back and walked off. "I hope my men didn't bother you much."

"Why didn't you come get me yourself?" Dany asked. 

Jon looked into her violet eyes and smirked, "I'm a wanted man."

"Then why are you out at an event like this?" 

"I like to enjoy myself." Jon stood up from his seat and walked over to Dany. "Do you know who I am?" 

Dany felt herself shiver as Jon walked closer to her, "No, should I?"

Jon laughed, "My name is Jon Snow." Dany looked into his deep brown pools waiting to see what his next move was going to be. "Would you like to dance?" Jon asked as he held out his hand for Dany.

Dany was shocked that he asked but she smiled and took his hand. Dany felt a jolt run through her as she made contact with his hand. Dany couldn't describe the feeling, but she didn't allow herself to get caught up in his game. So Dany let Jon pull her to the dance floor. 

A slow song played as they reached the dance floor, Jon placed his other hand on her hip. Dany placed her free hand on his shoulder and got ready to dance. As the song started the two started to dace. It was elegant in a way, Dany never thought this dangerous man could dance so well. From what Dany saw so far, he was just a handsome well-suited guy. But those guys always had something to hide under all their fancy clothes. 

"So, You know my name. What's your name?" Jon asked as they glided across the dance floor.

Dany thought for a second, "Daenerys." Dany didn't see any harm in using her real name.

"What a lovely name," Join said in his thick northern accent.

Dany almost blushed,  _What the hell is wrong with me! I'm never like this!_ They were close, close enough for Dany to smell him his aroma. It was a sweet smell that Dany could bath in all day.

"So tell me Dany, can I call you Dany?" Jon asked.

Dany never liked people calling her Dany, the only ones that did was family and most of them are dead or in prison. But when he said it, it seemed right. "umm, sure."

"So tell me Dany, what is a beautiful woman like you doing at a ball alone?"

"I guess I didn't find the right guy," Dany said with a flirtatious tone. Jon smiled down at Dany, "And what about you, Mr wanted."

Jon chuckled, "I like that nickname." His smile soon died, "I lost someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dany said with actual concern. Dany didn't know if it was a tactic to draw a woman in or a tragic truth.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past."

Soon the song started to wind down and the two ended up swaying with each other. Dany felt, oddly calm in his arms as they swayed back and forth with each other. When the song stopped, they stared into each other's eyes. Dany felt lost in his big brown eyes that could tell you a million different stories all at once.

"I have a room not far from here, do you want to continue the party there?" Jon asked.

"This is your chance, go to the room and kill the target," Tyrion's voice spoke in her ear.

"sure," Day said with fake excitement. 

"great, I'll have one of my guys bring my car around." Jon then whistled and snapped his fingers, Dany saw the one called Edd run out the ballroom. Jon then turned back to Dany and offered her his arm, Dany accepted the arm and walked with Jon out of the Red Keep.

They walked out the crowed ballroom into the cold air of King's Landing. Dany couldn't help but shiver at the bitter cold that pecked at her skin. Jon must have noticed because he placed his suit jacket over her shoulders. Dany muttered thanks, Jon replied with a comforting smile. Not long after a handsome black Lamborghini Aventador pulled up in front of them. Edd hopped out the driver seat and smiled at the two.

"You ride awaits," Edd said with a bow. 

"Thanks, Edd," Jon thanked his friend before looking at Dany.

Dany looked at the car then back to Jon, "It's beautiful." 

"It is," Jon said without taking his eyes off of Dany. 

Dany felt herself blush,  _Goddamit!!! Curse your charm, Jon Snow!!_

Dany walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. Jon climbed in the driver's side and started the engine. Before he drove off he turned to Edd, "Thanks, Edd. Have a couple drinks on me mate." Edd smiled and waved them off. Jon drove off into the streets of Kings Landing. Dany found his kindness shocking, she expected this rogue agent to be a complete asshole. 

Dany watched the lights of the streets fly by as they drove through the city. They soon came to a stop out of a hotel, Jon got out the car and walked around to open the door for Dany. Dany thanked him as she climbed out, she looked at the name of the hotel. 

"Hotel Rose, "Dany said out loud so Tyrion knew where they were. 

"Got it, great work Stormborn." 

"Come on," Jon said as he held his hand out for her. Dany took his hand in her own and walked into the fancy hotel. After an elevator ride, they made it to his room which was on the 8th floor. He opened the door and revealed the large hotel room. Dany wondered how he could afford these rooms and not get caught by the NWA.

"Wow, it's massive," Dany said in amazement as she looked around the large living area. 

"Come I'll show you where the magic happens," Jon said in his seductive voice. He walked over to a door and opened it to a large bedroom. Dany followed him in and looked around the room. 

"You know what to do agent," Tyrion said through her earpiece. 

Dany let out a small sigh, she moved her eyes over to Jon. He was currently facing the window looking at the view of the city. He looked so peaceful, Dany hated this part of the job. She never liked to take a life, but if it meant to save much more lives, she was willing to take it. Dany moved her hand slowly down to her thigh holster. 

"You know when I first came to this city I always marvelled at the large buildings that touched the clouds." 

Dany found the holster along with her pistol.

"But one building always stood out."

Dany wrapped her fingers around the grip and pulled it out the holster. 

"The NWA building."

Dany felt herself freeze. 

"I worked there for many years, I know every tactic they use." 

Dany felt herself tense up at the thought of Jon knowing about her cover.

"Agent Stormborn, we are sending in Task Force units, we believe your cover has been blown!" Tyrion's voice yelled over the comlink. 

"So, did commander Tyrion send you to kill me?" Jon asked without turning around.

Dany held the gun up and aimed it at his back. "He did."

"You know, I was starting to like you, Dany," Jon said as he glanced over his shoulder at Dany.

"Don't call me that!" Dany yelled as she held the grip tighter. 

"So tell me Daenerys, what do you know about her?" 

Dany was confused,  _her?  What was he talking about?_

"I was sent to capture or kill you, I don't know nothing about a 'her'."

Jon now fully turned himself around to face Daenerys. He had anger written across his face, "Stop bullshitting me!!" Jon yelled. Dany flinched at the anger he projected at her. Jon looked at her expression and then softened his own, "You don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Dany asked as she held the pistol tighter. 

"He's trying to trick you agent!" Tyrion replied over her earpiece.

"Agents these days know nothing about who you work for," Jon said bitterly. 

"Just hold him off, Task Force is on its way!!"

"They lie to you!" Jon stepped closer to Dany. She backed up a step, "They make you do their bidding!" 

"Stay where you are!" Dany yelled as she slipped her finger on the trigger.

"They send you to kill me, so I won't kill them first," Jon said as he took another step. 

Dany fired a shot into the floor in front of him. "I'm warning you!!" 

Jon looked at the impact the bullet made in the ground the back to Dany. "I don't want to hurt you Dany."

Dany looked at Jon in confusion. Jon pulled out his phone and touched the screen a couple times. Soon Dany could hear the control room of the NWA loud and clear from his phone.

"Room 842," Tyrion's voice was heard through the phone. "Shoot on sight!" 

Dany looked shocked at the phone, Tyrion didn't trust her to capture the suspect. Dany felt betrayed.

"My pleasure," Jon replied. Dany watched as Jon pulled out a pistol from his back pocket and shot at her. 

Dany expected the pain of a bullet but it never came. The bullet hit her own pistol and sent it to the ground in pieces.  _Why didn't he kill her?_

Dany looked up at Jon who pulled out an assault rifle from a nearby cabinet. A large BANG rang through the room as the front door was blown down. Dany didn't know what to do, she looked around for a weapon to use against the White Wolf.

As she was looking around she felt him push her to the ground, "Stay down!!!" 

Soon bullets were flying from both parties. Somehow the lights went out in the hotel room. The only light was the blasts from the guns and the lights from nearby buildings shining through the window. 

After what felt like forever the bullet soon stopped flying, Dany had no idea who won. She dared to take a look to find multiple dead NWA Task Force agents. She took a quick scan of the room to find no trace of the White Wolf. 

"Dammit!!" Dany yelled frustrated. Her first failed mission. Dany pressed a finger to her ear, "The White Wolf escaped."

"Retreat back to HQ, we'll have our medics look you over," Tyrion's depressed voice spoke through the comlink. "Mission failed, commander Lannister signing out." 

And with that, the line went dead. Dany picked herself up off the ground and took out the earpiece from her ear. Dany dropped it to the floor and squished it with her heel. 

The mission was over

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome :)


	3. Coffee and Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, cases, and robberies. New teams will form, as a hunt begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, it means a lot to me, thank you! :)  
> I'm not the best writer in the world, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Dany stormed into Tyrion's office and threw down the mission file onto his desk. Tyrion looked at the files then into Dany's angry eyes. 

"You kicked me off the case!!!!" Dany yelled at the commander.

"I did," Tyrion stated firmly. 

"Why!?" Dany huffed angerly. 

"You had a chance to put down the White Wolf, but you chose to let him escape." 

"I had him! You're the one to burst into the room with Task Force!!!" Tyrion stayed quiet in his seat. Dany knew what she did was right, but a small voice in the back of her head was telling her she should have shot him. "Who did you replace me with?" 

"Agent Golden hand."

"Jaime Lannister!!!" Dany yelled in frustration. Jaime was always the one to steal cases from other agents before. He had stolen a huge case from Robb when he was close to catching the world threatening terrorist. 

"I assure you he will get the job done." Dany rolled her eyes. "I also know that if given a chance, Jamie will pull the trigger." 

Dany turned around and stormed out the office, she needs to blow off some major steam. Dany thought of all the things she could do, but Training was the one that stood out the most. As Dany made her way to the training room in HQ she bumped into Jaime fucking Lannister.

"Hey, doll. Off to go train?" Jaime asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Dany went to leave but Jaime opened his big mouth once more. 

"Got any tips?" Jaime asked.

Dany looked at Jaime as if he just grew an extra nose, "Tips?"

"You know, any tips on how to pull a trigger?" 

There it was, "Fuck you." With that Dany left the laughing Lannister behind.

* * *

 

BAM! Dany punched the bag again, then again. She has been going hard on the punching bag for a good hour. The sweat trickled down her pale skin as she continued to punch the punching bag thinking it was Jaime Lannister. 

"Is he dead yet!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Dany stopped punching the bag and turned around to see Robb standing there with a small smirk on his face. "No," Dany whined as she started to unstrap the gloves on her hands. 

"Missandei told me what happened," Robb said as he walked closer to Dany. "You must be pretty mad if you walked past your best friend without saying hi." 

_Dammit_ , She cursed to herself. "I'm sorry, I guess I was in a blind rage." Dany never walked past Missandei without saying something. Missnadei has been her closest friend ever since she came to the NWA. 

"Yea, I could see that by the way, you were punching that bag." Robb looked over to the punching bag, "I think that you even managed to dent the bag." 

Dany rolled her eyes, "Why are you here again?" 

"I'm here because my best girl is in need of cheering up." Dany placed the boxing gloves down on a nearby bench. 

"So are we going to fight?" 

Robb looked at her with fear, "Are you kidding, I'd like to live, thank you very much. . . I was thinking maybe, a coffee?" 

Dany sighed, "Fine, I guess I could do with one right about now."

"Yes!" Robb basked in his victory. "Daenerys Targaryen has said yes to a coffee!"

Dany once again rolled her eyes and pulled Robb along, "Come on weirdo."

"I wonder what is next. . . Marriage?" 

"If you get down on one knee, I swear I will make sure you will only have one knee."

Robb gulped loudly, "okay, no proposal!" 

* * *

 

"So, this mission. What was it??" Robb asked as he sipped on his black coffee. 

"Don't ask," Dany said as she looked around the small coffee shop. 

"Come on, you got kicked off the case, that means you can gossip," Robb said in a teenage girl voice.

Dany let a small smile appear on her face but soon shook it off. "You can be a real kid sometimes."

"I know, it's a gift." Robb took another sip of his coffee. "So, who was your target?"

Dany looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "You really wouldn't want to know."

"How bad could it be?" 

"Really bad," Dany said as she took a sip from her own coffee. 

"Come on," Robb pleaded. "Do you want me to beg, because I will." 

"Fine!" Dany yelled a little too loud. All the people in the coffee shop turned to them with curious eyes. Dany blushed, "sorry."

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Robb looked at Dany with awaiting eyes. 

"My target was. . ." Dany looked at Robb and saw the brooding man she met at the ball. Dany shook the thought out her mind. "I-t was. . . The White Wolf." Dany closed her eyes and expected an outburst from Robb but nothing came. 

"My brother?" Robb asked with a sad tone.

"I tried to capture him alive, but he was very resistant." Robb looked down at his coffee.

"The last time I saw Jon was at Winterfell. I was just about to be shipped off to do an undercover mission. He pulled me aside at the family mansion and told me to be careful. Jon was about to go off on vacation to Dorne with his girlfriend and we would not see each other for a year." Dany didn't know why but she felt a tiny ping of jealousy about Jon's girlfriend. "It wasn't until after my mission I was told that Jon had gone rogue." 

Dany felt the pain in Robb's voice as he spoke.

"No matter what, he is still my brother," Robb said as he took a sip of coffee. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill him, but Tyrion sent in a Task Force to do the job, and when that didn't work out he put Jaime on the case. Tyrion said that Jaime was actually going to pull the trigger." Dany could see Robb tense up.

"We can't let that happen," Robb said as he looked up at Dany.

"How are we going to stop them?"

"We reach my brother first." Dany looked at Robb as if he is crazy.

"How are we going to do such a thing?" 

Robb smiled, "We get the case info, and we track him down and bring him in."

"You say it as if it is going to be a walk in the park." 

"Well, a very trick park."

Dany looked at Robb shocked, "Try a very dangerous park."

"Oh come on Daenerys, try a little adventure." 

Dany rolled her eyes at Robb, "Adventure. This is going against the Nights Watch and we would be going up against an extremely deadly man."

Robb leaned forward, "That deadly man is my brother, he would never harm me." Dany sighed, this was such a bad idea. "Please Daenerys, if we don't do this then he could die." 

Dany looked at Robb's sad expression, "I'm only doing this because I don't want people to die."

"Right, that's totally fine." Dany looked out the window at the busy King's Landing streets.

"Okay, I'm in. Now how are we going to get the case info? Jaime has it," Dany said as she looked back at Robb. 

Robb scratched his beard in thought, "he always leaves the case on his desk. If I distract him you could swoop in and snag it."

Dany thought about the plan for a second, "What kind of distraction?"

Robb had an evil smile on his face, "Oh, you'll see." 

Dany sighed, she knew what the look meant. "Oh, boy."

* * *

 

Dany waited at the water cooler at the end of the hallway waiting for her opportunity. She kept her firm violet eyes on Jaime Lannister's office. Robb was supposed to distract him right about now.  She waited, for that little bastard to come out his office. The anticipation was killing her, she needs those files. 

Soon she saw Robb walk up to the office door and knock on it. The door opened and Jaime walked out. They were close enough for Dany to overhear their conversation.

"What do you want Stark?" Jaime said annoyed by the presence of the Young Wolf. 

"Hello to you to Lannister," Robb replied. "I got a huge case that I need help with."

"Why don't you ask your crush? I hear she has no Case at the moment." Dany clenched her fist in anger. 

"Well I would but. . ." Robb ran out of stuff to say.

"Fucking Robb," Dany muttered under her breath.

Jaime looked at Robb, "What is going on Stark-"

Jaime couldn't finish his sentence because Robb punched him square in the face. Dany went wide-eyed at the event that just acquired. Dany felt joy as she saw the blood trickle out of his nose. But Jamie looked right pissed off, Robb was already half-way down the hall when Jaime gave chase. 

This was her moment, Dany looked around to make sure no one was watching when she entered Jaime's office. 

A couple words came to mind when she saw Jaimes office. "What a fucking mess."

Dany looked at all the garbage that was laying around, it would be a miracle if she found the file. But she had to try, Dany walked over to his cluttered desk and looked around at any sign of the file. She shoved aside a couple snack wrappers to try and find what she was looking for. She was getting angry, the file was nowhere to be seen. That was until she looked at a painting of himself in a heroic pose. Dany rolled her eyes, "of course, he would hide stuff behind himself." Dany walked over to the painting and moved it aside to find a safe. "Oh, come on." She looked at all the letters that scattered the keypad, she thought for a second.  _What would an asshole like Jaime put as their password_? 

"AH!" Dany typed in the words C E R S E I. Boom the safe cracked open, "Jackpot." Dany opened the safe to find the file sitting nice and comfy along with a couple stacks of bills and a handgun. Dany reached in and grabbed the file and closed the safe. Dany made sure everything was back in place when she left the office. 

Dany smiled to herself as she walked back to her office and placed the file in her handbag. Mission compleat. She needs to find Robb to tell him the good news. It didn't take long to find Robb sitting in a chair being tended to by Missandei. Robb was beaten up real bad. Dany noticed agent Grey Worm was standing next to him.

"Jacob, when did you get back?" Dany asked Jacob. Jacob A.K.A Grey Worm was Missandei's boyfriend, he has been out on a mission for the past couple weeks. 

"I just got back, I had to stop Jaime Lannister from beating Robb to death," Jacob replied as he greeted Dany. 

"He wasn't beating me, it was a fair fight," Robb replied. 

Missandei pressed rubbing alcohol on one of his wounds making Robb wince in pain. "Fair fight, you were on the ground crying for help," Missandei added. 

Dany let out a little chuckle along with Jacob. "That is so not true." Missandei looked at Dany and shook her head, Dany smiled at her friends. "So, anyway did you receive that thing?" 

"Yep, we are all set." 

Missandei and Jacob looked at Dany with curiosity. "What's all set?" Jacob asked.

"Umm. . . The-" Robb stumbled over his words.

"We stole the White Wolf case back," Dany whispered to her friends.

Robb looked at Dany, "Why did you tell them?"

"Because I can trust them, there are my best friends," Dany said as she nodded to Jacob and Missandei. 

"We are here to help," Jacob said as he stood next to Missandei.

"Great because we need it," Dany stated.

"We do?" Robb asked. Missandei put the rubbing alcohol right on his wound, "OW!" 

Everyone chuckled. 

"Now, let's catch use a wolf." 


	4. The Wolf Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, thank you for the support on this story, it means a lot to me. This chapter has action in it, I'm not the best at writing action scenes so sorry.

"What you got?" Dany asked as she walked into the small living room of a run-down motel in King's Landing. The room was decked out with high-tech equipment, Missandei was sitting at the head computer searching for the White Wolf. Jacob was looking out for any unwanted guests, and Robb was in the kitchen making a sandwich of some kind.  They have been held up in the room for almost a week now. 

"Nothing so far. This White Wolf is good at cleaning up his tracks." Dany walked behind Missnadei and peered over her shoulder at the computer screens. A satellite image of Kings Landing was on the screen, and little red dots popped up then vanished a couple seconds later. 

"Do you think we can find him?" 

Missandei smiled as she typed away on the keyboard, "He's good. . . But not as good as me. It will take a couple minutes, but I think I've got him."

"Good work," Dany said as she left her friends side. Dany walked into the kitchen were Robb was munching on his sandwich. 

"So, how's the tracking going?" Robb asked.

"Missandei said she will have his location in a couple minutes." Robb nodded as he finished his sandwich. "So, we find him, then what?"

"I will go in and talk to him. If things go bad, you and Jacob will be standing by to make the arrest." Dany nodded her head at the idea.

"If it does go wrong, what stops Jon from shooting you?" 

"We brothers, I know Jon, he would never shot me." Dany sighed and looked over at Jacob keeping watch. "What's your problem?"

"Problem, I don't have a problem," Dany replied as she looked back into his blue eyes.

"Yea you do, You have been pacing for the past hour."  Dany cursed her nervous pacing. "So, what's up?" 

"Do you think the NWA will be after us?" Dany asked Robb who looked extremely relaxed about the situation.

"For sure, but when we walk in with the White Wolf in handcuffs, they would reward us like champions." Dany rolled her eyes at Robb, he never thought of any other outcome other than the good ones. 

"Yes!!" Missandei yelled in excitement. "We are now tracking the man himself." 

Everyone looked over at Missandei who was up out her chair. Dany, Robb, and Jacob ran over and looked on the screen. On the screen was a red dot moving along King's Landing. 

"Great job, Missandei," Dany congratulated Missandei with a hug.

"It seems like one of his men doesn't clean up as good as himself." 

Their wait is finally over, they can track down the White Wolf. No more cramped living space with Robb snoring all night. When they capture the White Wolf, Dany could rub the victory in Jaime's fat face. 

"It seems they are hunkered down in a large warehouse by the docks," Missandei added as she typed away some more to bring up the image and plans of the warehouse. 

"I can easily get in," Robb committed a she looked at the warehouse.

"You know it's going to be guarded right," Jacob said as he looked at Robb. 

"Yes, I know. I can request an audience with my brother alone, they will take my weapons and check me for a wire. But I will be in," Robb said as he smiled at his plan.

"What about us, how are we going to know if things go wrong?" Dany asked.

"I think I can fix that one," Missandei said as she walked over to a case they brought along with them. Missandei opened it and showed the others, a small drone was sitting inside along with a controller. 

"Sick, a drone!" Robb yelled with excitement. 

"Not just any drone, this is an experimental NWA stealth drone. No one will see this baby coming, I could watch the meeting between Robb and the White Wolf. And if anything goes wrong I'll give you guys the signal." Everyone smiled at the little drone.

"It sounds like a plan," Dany said as she looked at the drone one last time. Dany looked at her team and smiled. "Alright, suit up, we going hunting!" Everyone cheered and went to grab their stuff. 

* * *

 

"Alright, everyone in position?" Dany asked into the comlinks they all had  (except for Robb.) 

"In position," Agent Grey Worm replied.

"I'm here," Missandei said next to Dany. Dany and Missandei were in a bulletproof silver Corvette (Which they 'borrowed' from the NWA). What can Dany say she liked her Corvette's. Jacob was in a bulletproof truck (also borrowed), the plan was to bust into the warehouse if the meeting goes wrong. It was mostly Robb's idea, he wanted it to look 'cool'. 

"Are you sure about this?" Dany asked Missandei. She asked to come along with them, Dany and Jacob refused but Missandei can be unstoppable when she puts her mind to it. 

"I'm sure. I have protection," Missandei said as she pulled out the pistol Dany gave her.

"I hope you won't have to use it."

"Me too." 

Missnadie pulled out the drone and threw it out the window of the car. The Drone instantly took flight. Missandei pulled out the control next and began to remotely control the drone. Dany looked over at the screen, she saw the warehouse creep closer as the drone got closer. Then she noticed Robb talking to one of the guards. Dany thought the guard looked familiar, then it clicked for her. The guard was the one from the ball, Sandor was his name. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Dany heard Sandor ask Robb through the screen.

"I'm here to see my brother," Robb replied.

Sandor looked over at another guard and nodded his head. They began to search Robb to make sure if he was carrying any weapons or wires. "He's clean, take him to the boss."

The other guard guided Robb into the warehouse, Missandei followed them with the drone. Inside the warehouse, Dany saw that is was filled with wooden crates. In the centre stood a table where Jon, Edd, and another guy with ginger hair hunched over. Dany spotted about 4 armed guards positioned around the warehouse.

Robb was escorted up to the table where Jon stood. Jon turned around to face Robb, then a smile appeared on his face. "Robb-" The audio began to break up.

"Dammit," Missandei said as she shook the controller. "They have an audio jammer," Missandei said as she focused on flying the drone.

"That's alright, we will look for visual cues," Dany said as she watched the meeting on screen. 

Dany couldn't read lips but Robb and Jon were having a pretty heated conversation. Soon it died down, Robb looked around the warehouse a couple times before looking back at Jon. From there on it seemed like it was going good, there were nods on both sides. Dany was shocked, Robb's plan might actually work.  

That was until Jon pulled out a pistol from his holster and shot Robb in the chest. BAM!! 

Dany yelled at the sight on the screen, she couldn't believe it. Even as Robb's body hit the floor, Dany didn't know how such a calm conversation turns into one member shooting the other. A million emotions ran through her head, but one topped all others. Anger. Dany looked at Missandei who had the same expression on her face. Dany pressed the comlink in her ear. 

"Robb's been shot, we take this mother fucker down now!" Dany yelled over her coms at Jacob as she put the Corvette in gear. Dany pressed her foot hard on the gas pedal as she zoomed off towards the warehouse. Jacob was following behind in his truck.

Sandor looked up at them with a shocked face. Before Dany could hit him with the car he dived out the way, the other guard wasn't so lucky. His body flipped over the hood and landed hard on the pavement. Dany turned the wheel and turned into the warehouse. All the members in the warehouse looked shocked at the new arrivals. The armed guards turned their guns on the cars and opened fire. Missandei screamed as the bullets bounced off the bulletproof windshield. Dany pulled the handbrake and twisted the wheel in the right way to drift around the table and hitting 2 armed guards sending them flying into some crates. As the other guards reloaded Dany looked at Jon in the middle of the warehouse staring at her with a smirk. 

"Take the wheel!" Dany yelled at the confused Missandei. Before Missandei could protest Dany grabbed the assault rifle from the back and climbed out the car and started to take out the other guards. Jacob drove his truck into a large stack of crates toppling them down on top of the last guards. The only ones left was Jon, Edd, and the redhead guy. Jon aimed at Dany fired a couple shots. Dany ducked behind the car door for cover. As the bullets bounced off the door Dany looked over at Missandei in the car. "When I move out, take the wheel and drive out of here!"

"But what about you!" Missandei yelled at Dany.

"Don't worry about me!!" Dany yelled as she put in a new clip for her assault rifle and took in a deep breath.  She looked over the car door to see Sandor and a bunch new guard running in. "Well here goes nothing." Dany ran out behind the car door and fired her assault rifle. She saw Jon grab Edd and dive for cover as the bullets flew by. The ginger guy ducked and fired back. Dany dived and rolled to a crate as the bullets whizzed by her. She watched as Missandei took the wheel of the Corvette and drove out the warehouse soon followed by Jacob who took out another group of guards on the way out. 

"It's just us now princess!!!" Jon yelled from his cover. 

"So are you going to hide behind your guards, or are you going to fight me!!" Dany yelled at Jon.

Dany could hear him laugh, "I like your spirit!"

"So?!?"

"I accept, but no weapons!!!" 

Dany thought for a second, even if she managed to beat this guy she would be outnumbered. "And if I win?"

"You will walk free and take me as your prisoner, I promise!!"

"How can I trust you??" Dany waited for a couple seconds in silence until she heard footsteps and then the sound of a gun dropping to the ground. Dany looked around to find Jon standing in the middle of the warehouse unarmed. Dany could easily shoot him right there but she needs to beat him fair a square. For Robb, for the NWA, for herself. 

Dany stood up and dropped her gun and walked towards Jon. They stared each other down.

"Are you sure you want to do this princess??" Jon asked.

That only made Daenerys angrier, "I'm going to kick your ass." 

"Bring it," Jon challenged.

Dany was ready to wipe that handsome smirk of his mouth. Dany charged at Jon full speed. Jon got ready for any attack that the Targaryen could throw. Dany threw a right hook that connected with Jon's face. Then a left hook that also connected. Jon however recovered from both punches and ducked under another punch Dany threw. Jon punched Dany in the gut then followed up with an uppercut sending her into a crate. 

Dany moaned as she felt the pain through her body, her opponent was tough. Dany struggled to her feet as Jon advanced on her. As Jon got close Dany punched Jon right where the sun doesn't shine. Jon grunted and bent down in pain. Dany used that to punch his face. Dany then punched him in the gut and went for another punch to the face. Jon blocked the attack with his forearm, Jon then grabbed Dany's shoulder and punched her in the gut. He then followed up with a jab to the face a couple times. As Jon went for another Jab Dany moved her head to one side and pulled Jon closer so she could headbutt him. Jon stumbled back from the hit.  

Dany didn't let the White Wolf have any ground and kicked him in the chest. That left enough room for Dany to make a tackle. As Dany tackled Jon they fell through another crate sending wood splinters everywhere. 

They both got up from the ruined box and stared each other down. They both had blood on their face as they got ready for another round of attacks. Dany lunged for a punch which Jon replied with a knee to the gut. Jon tried to follow up with a right-hand uppercut but Dany moved out the way. Before Dany could counter-attack Jon got her with a left hook. Dany walked backwards so they were in a more open space. She noticed all the guards were standing around watching the pair fight. 

Jon went for a jab, but Dany easily blocked it. Jon went for another jab. Dany grabbed his arm and used her other hand to hit down hard onto his forearm. Dany then punched him with her right hand then she spun around and delivered an elbow to his gut. Dany then kicked the back of his knee making Jon bend down in pain. Dany used that to punch him in his face. Dany finished off with an elbow to Jon's face. 

Jon wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Dany, "You are good."

_Really, just good?_ Dany thought as she watched Jon recover from the beating she just gave him. Dany went to punch him hard in the gut, but Jon moved aside and gave her 2 kicks to the side of her body. Jon went for a right hook, Dany blocked it with ease. Jon then went on a knee which Dany also blocked. Dany then punched him in the face and backhanded him with the same fist. She finished off her combo with a headbutt. 

Jon stumbled back once more and smiled. Dany agreed that the White Wolf had a bite. But they seemed to be on even ground, she was wondering who was going to give out first. 

Dany went for a right hook, Jon blocked the attack and waited for the next. Dany then went for a left, but before she could make contact Jon already punched her square in the gut. Jon then followed up with an elbow to the face. Dany tried to recover by throwing a blind fist. Jon blocked and grabbed her arm. Jon pulled her towards him and headbutted her. When she was dazed Jon wrapped his arms around her small form and used all his strength to lift her up and slam her on the wooden table.

BAMMMM!!!

The table broke in half by the impact of Dany's body. All Dany could feel was the pain, the White Wolf has beaten her.  _No, I can't lose,  not now!!_

As Jon was getting up Dany grabbed a large splinter of wood and cut Jon's legs. "AHH!" Jon yelled in pain at the cut. Dany dropped the splinter and got up to her feet. She noticed the low-hanging light above Jon's head. As an Idea popped in her head she acted upon it. Dany jumped as high as she can and grabbed the light and pulled it down onto Jon. Jon grunted as he fell back into a nearby crate. 

As Dany went to continue fighting Jon pulled out his handgun and aimed it at her. Dany stared at the barrel of the gun. "I thought you said no guns?"

"I said no weapons, and you already broke that rule by slicing me with wood and hitting me with a light," Jon said as he held the grip tighter.

Goddamit, Dany cursed herself as she looked at Jon with defeat. Before she could do anything else everything went black. 

The Wolf has won. . . 


	5. interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not the beast writer.

Dany felt the pain run through her body, it was agony. She could already feel the lump on her head from one of Jon's men hitting her with the but of their gun. She started to think over the events that occurred in that warehouse. One event kept popping into her mind, Robb. She couldn't process that Robb Stark was dead, it seemed impossible. His own brother shot him, point blank. This White Wolf was a madman, a crazy rouge agent that want's to kill everyone. Dany thought about all the ways Jon is going to torture her. every outcome that came across her mind did not end well, at all. 

Dany opened her sore eyes to a blinding overhead light. Dany felt the rope that tied her hands around her back and her legs to the chair legs.  She opened her eyes once more and took a proper look around the room. She was in the middle of a dimly lit room. Another chair was placed opposite of her, but Dany couldn't find anything else. Dany moved her hands around, the more she moved the rope got tighter. "Come on," Dany huffed in anger. 

The sound of a metal door opening draws her attention to the far side of the room. Dany watched as the dark figure walked over into the light. He was an older gentleman, his dark hair was turning grey. He was in very casual outfit compared to Jon Snow in all his suits. In this man's hand was a file, Dany could only guess what was within. He took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"Sorry, for the harsh treatment. It only a precaution that Jon would like to take." Davos said as he got more comfortable in the chair. Dany recognized that he had a flee bottom accent. "These metal chairs don't do any good for your back."

Dany couldn't believe this guy, he acted like this was a normal thing. "Where am I?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that," the man said as he opens the file. "Let's start over shall we, I'm Davos Seaworth."

"So. . . Davos, do you work for the White Wolf?" Dany needs to know as much info as she could get in order to get out of here.

Davos laughed, "We just call him Jon around here. And to answer that question, I guess yes I do."

"You guess?"

"Well, I work 'with' him." Dany rolled her eyes, he's a bigger fool than she first thought. "Well enough about me. Jon sent me in here to learn how much you know about the Night's Watch Agency."

"I'm not telling you shit!" Dany yelled at Davos as she struggled against the bindings. 

"What about your boss?" Davos looked down at the file than looked back at Dany. "What about commander Tyrion Lannister?" 

"Why do you want to know?" Dany spat.

"I ask the questions around here, miss Targaryen. I really don't want to bring your family into this but if I have-" 

Dany snapped, "Don't you dare!!!" Her family only remaining family was her brother, he was currently serving 25 years in prison for his actions in the mob in Essos. The rest of her family has passed away. Her father passed from a robbery went wrong, her mother died in childbirth, Dany's birth. Her father never liked Dany because of that reason, a rough childhood. But there was always Rhaegar, he was a soldier in the army. You would expect he died in an army related death, but that wasn't the case. He was driving to her 10th birthday with his wife Ella and children. That was when a truck crashed into their car killing all four. Rhaegar was her best friend growing up, and when he was gone, Dany didn't do anything but cry for a year. So to say she was protective was an understatement.   


"Then tell me about the heads of the NWA, I need names!" Davos said as he raised his voice for the first time. Dany was shocked, he seemed like a very steady mindset. So to see him yell was shocking. 

"No, if Jon want's the info he would have to get it himself," Dany replied as she stopped struggling against the rope and settled her sore body. 

Davos sighed and looked around the dark room, "Look miss Targaryen. Jon is a good guy, he just needs the names then you are good to go free," Davos whispered to Dany.

Dany scoffed, "A good guy!?" Dany leaned as far forward as she could, "Does a good guy kill his own half-brother." 

Davos was about to say something but soon shut his mouth. Davos closed the file and got up to his feet making the metal chair squeak. "I'll speak with Jon, then it's up to him to decide on what to do with you," Davos said as he walked back into the shadows towards the door. She heard it open and saw the beam of light seep into the dark room. Dany saw Davos's figure turn towards her, "He's not who he seems to be." And with that Davos exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Dany was once again in the room alone. Dany thought about everything Davos said to her.  _He's not who he seems to be_ , his voice kept repeating in her head. She was sitting in that room for about 2 hours until the door opened once again. The dark figure walked in and shut the door. They walked into the light and she saw who she was dealing with. The White Wolf.

"You must be hungry," Jon said as he looked down at Dany, Dany could see the brushes on his face that she had gifted him with. She hated to admit it but she was hungry, but she had to be strong. "I'm sorry for keeping you in this room for so long, I had to make arrangements." Dany looked at Jon with a dirty eye, her voice in her head kept repeating the image of him shooting Robb. "Okay, the silent treatment isn't going to work." 

"You killed him," Dany stated as she kept her gaze on Jon.

Jon looked away for a second before turning back to Dany, "I had to."

"You had to!!!" Dany yelled. "You had to kill your own brother!!!" 

"Are you hungry or not!!??"  Jon shouted the question at Dany.

"Why should I eat anything you give me!?" 

Jon sighed, "This was a bad idea, whatever I don't care if you starve yourself to death!" Jon said as he stormed to the door.

"I'd rather die than to eat your evil food!!" Dany only felt rage as she watched Jon open the door.

"Fine, die than!!!" Jon yelled as he slammed the door. 

Silence soon filled the air, Dany felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea how she was going to live through this. She sat alone with a rumbling belly as she waited for the next person to walk in an ask her questions. Dany just thought about giving up on life, what was left to live for. The door then opened and the figure ran into the room. Dany recognized him as Edd, he walked up to her.

"If I untie you can you promise not to hurt me and escape." 

Dany was confused, "What?"

"Your hungry right?"

"I am," Dany said as she looked at the strange man. He moved behind her and started to untie the ropes. This could be her chance to escape. As Edd finished off uniting her he moved to the door and waited for her. Dany lifted her sore body off the chair, Davos was right the chairs really don't help your back. Dany walked over to Edd, he nodded at Dany than walked out the door. Dany peered out the door at the well-lit hallway. Edd held thumbs up at her, Dany took that as it was clear. Dany walked out the room and looked both ways, there were doors on both ends. Edd started to walk towards one, Dany followed. He opened the door and checked the room before moving in. They counted this for a couple rooms. They almost got caught a couple times by a patrolling guard. They made it to a room with fast food laid on a table. Dany noticed that most of it was already eaten. 

"Fast food?" Dany asked.

"What, none of us are cooks. And if we happened to be one we are always on the move," Edd said as he kept a lookout.

Dany couldn't care less what food it was, she was hungry. Dany dived in an began to eat. Dany finished eating and turned to Edd. "Thank you," Dany said as she cleaned her hands.

"Your welcome, now I have to take you back to the room before anyone could notice." 

Dany cracked her knuckles, "I'm sorry for this." 

"For what?" As Edd turned around Dany punched him as hard as she could. Edd fell to the floor knocked out. Dany felt bad for knocking out a guy who helped her, but if she was going to escape it needed to happen. Dany searched him in hopes for a gun, but all she found was some candy wrappers. Dany sighed in defeat, she had to escape with no weapons. Dany moved over to the door and started to move. As Dany avoided patrols she made it to the loading bay, wherever she was they were planning to move out.

She saw the White Wolf walk up to a group of men packing crates into a truck. They talked for a while than Jon walked off and the men went back to what they were doing. Dany looked towards the open hangar door, she could make a run for it. Dany thought over her options, her thoughts were shortly interrupted by the sound of an alarm. They either found Edd or the empty prisoner room. The men that where packing case stopped and pulled out their guns.

A voice yelled through the intercom, "The prisoner has escaped!!!!" 

Dany knew what she had to do. As fast as she could Dany ran out the open doors, she squinted at the sudden light but she pushed through it. Dany ran across the road towards the forest, Dany had to guess that they weren't in King's Landing anymore. Dany looked back to find a group of men giving chase. Dany hoped the guardrail on the side of the road and ran into the forest. Dany ducked and jumped over fallen tree trunks as she ran for her life. Dany hid behind a tree to catch her breath. She peered around the tree to see no sign of the group of men. She might have shaken them. Before Dany could celebrate she heard another yell.

"She's over here!!" Dany moved her legs again and ran as fast as she could. All Dany could hear was her own heavy breathing as she ran. She had to get back to the NWA. Dany glanced behind her, no men in sight. As Dany was about to turn back around she didn't notice the sudden hill. Dany missed a step and tumbled. Dany's already sore body burned with pain as she tumbled down the hill. As she reached the bottom she felt an extremely severe pain in her left ankle. If Dany had to guess she expected it to be either sprained or broken. Dany looked at the hill again. At the top, men started to appear, "There she is!" 

"Fuck!" Dany yelled as she fought the pain and got to her feet. Dany hobbled her fastest away from the advance group of guards. She tried to run away but ended up falling to the dirt in pain. "Ah, fuck!" 

The guards soon surrounded her with guns drawn. She ignored them and just lay in the dirt out of defeat.  

"I gotta admit, I like your spirit," the familiar voice of Jon Snow spoke. Dany moved her head to see Jon overlooking her with a smirk, "You almost got away." Jon nodded to his guards and they grabbed her by the arms and dragged her off, she felt extreme pain in her ankle. The time with the White Wolf was not going to be a walk in the park at all. "Tie her up in the back of the truck, we moving out!" Jon yelled as he walked off. Dany let the darkness cloud her vision.


	6. The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks with Davos; Jon gets a surprise transmission from his worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) Sorry for the long wait, This chapter has gone through many changes. I didn't know if I wanted it to go this way or that way. Anyway please enjoy chapter 6 of Vengeance.
> 
> Sorry for my bad grammar

Jon sighed and held his head in his hands. He was stressed to the point of no return, the deal with the NWA and the only lead he has is a strong woman who is very hard to get information from. He was in his little office he had set up in their secret hideout in Winterfell. His home city, but Jon never felt like Winterfell was his home. He was always shamed for being a bastard of the Lord. Jon managed to escape the reality by joining the NWA, and through the NWA he found something that made him happy. He looked at the framed photo of Ygritte, she was smiling as the dornish sun hit her hair and skin. Jon smiled at the memory, everything seemed simple back then. He envisioned himself and Ygritte in a big house with little children running around. But the universe never gives you a break. 

A knock on the door tore him from his memories and dreams to the door across from him. "Come in!" 

Davos walked in with his usual smile, "Jon, if I may have a word with you?"

Jon nodded and gestured to the chair in front of him, which Davos gladly accepted. Davos had been Jon's friend for many years, Jon had not expected him to join his little team to take down the NWA. But Jon was glad to have a man like Davos in his ranks. To be honest he never expected to have a whole group of people he can trust on. It seemed that the NWA has pissed off a lot of people. 

"Sir, the girl-" 

Jon rolled his eyes, "Davos we discussed this."

"I know, but if you reconsider, she thinks of you as a bad guy. The NWA has told her such, what if we can change her opinion?" 

Jon looked at Davos with consideration, "And how do we do that?" 

"First by tending to her sprained ankle."

Jon scoffed, "The reason she got that sprain was because she tried to escape. She knocked out Edd."

"She was scared," Davos stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

Jon averted his eyes from Davos. "She is apart of the NWA, we can't trust her!"

"You were apart of the NWA, what makes you so different?" Jon sighed and looked around the room.

"I will have Grenn and Edd to look at her ankle-"

"No." Jon looked at Davos with confusion. "You will look at it yourself and you will put her in a more comfortable place other than that holding cell."

"We're not a hotel!" 

"Do you want her to tell you about the NWA or not!?" Davos yelled back.

Jon thought for a second. "Fine, I will put her in one of those guest bedrooms. But I will have it guarded 24/7!"

"I would not expect any less," Davos said with a smile. 

"You are going to be the death of me Davos." 

Davos laughed, "I will try not to." Davos got up out the chair and walked to the door, "Thank you again, Jon, this will help us, I promise." 

Jon nodded at Davos, Davos nodded back and left the room with a big smile on his face. Jon sighed once more and slumped back in his chair. He looked at the picture once more, "What am I going to do Red?" He lifted himself from his chair and walked towards the door. "Davos better be right about this." With that, he left the office.

* * *

 

Jon opened the door to the holding cell he was keeping Daenerys in. He looked at her tiny figure resting on the metal bed, from what he could see she was fast asleep. He had to admit that she looked beautiful even in the harsh state she was currently in. He felt sorry, he never wanted her to get hurt, but she was standing in his way of his goal. A goal Jon has put his life into. Jon cleared his throat. Dany jumped awake by the sound, she blinked a couple times before resting her violet pools on him. Jon felt his breath hitch in his throat, he hates how this woman made him feel. He had no idea why every time he looked at her he felt like he was falling in love again. Jon shook the thought from his mind. "Would you like to move to a more comfortable room?" Jon asked as Davos suggested.

"Why?" Dany asked. 

Jon felt the anger attack from within,  _why does this woman have to be so stubborn_. "So you're not in a metal room, sleeping on a metal bed." 

"Why do you care?" Dany sat up straight as she analyzed Jon's every move. 

"Because I do," Jon said as he avoided her gaze. "Look do you want the room or not?" Jon asked frustrated. He looked back to Dany who nodded slowly, she went to stand. Jon could see the pain on her face as she put most of her weight on the leg without the injury. Jon felt guilty run through him,  _No stop it's not your fault she fell down a hill!_

"Are we going?" Dany asked as she looked at Jon. Jon snapped out his thoughts and escorted the injured Dany through the secret hideout. He stood next to her sneaking quick glances here and there. Dany took a wrong step and moaned in pain, Jon reached out a hand to help. Dany swatted his hand away. "I can do it myself," Dany said stubbornly. Soon they were back to walking.

"Here we are," Jon said as he gestured to the door. He opened it up and let Dany into the room. He soon walked in with her, the room wasn't too big but it was sure bigger than the holding cell. It had a large king size bed, one bathroom that was attached to the room. A dresser along with a large cupboard, and a window with a view of the castle of Winterfell. They were on the 5th floor and there was no way for the window to be opened, that put Jon's mind at ease. 

"It's very. . . comfortable," Dany said as she looked around the room. 

"Just letting you know I have put guards outside your door 24/7, so no more attempts to escape." 

Dany laughed, "You think a few guards would stop me." 

Jon shook his head already knowing the answer. He witnessed her skill first hand. "No, but that ankle would." Dany's smile dropped. Jon hated to see her upset,  _what's going on with me!_  Jon looked at Dany than to her ankle. "Sit on the bed, let me have a look at that ankle."

Dany looked at him like he had just said the most outrageous thing. "What?" 

"Can I please have a look at that ankle, if left unattended it could get worse." Dany sighed and looked around the room. 

"Fine," Dany gave up and hobbled over to the bed and sat down. "Make it quick."

Jon felt like he won the lottery, he actually got Daenerys to agree with something. Jon pulled up a nearby chair and sat down in front of her. Dany took off her tactical boot she has been wearing since the warehouse break-in. Once Jon saw the ankle he cringed, it was swollen and pulsing red. Jon looked over the foot to see if he could see any damage other than the ankle. "Can you move your toes for me?" Dany did as she was told, Jon thought for a second before getting up and looking at Dany. "It's not broken, but it is badly sprained. I suggest rest. But if you want to clean up I will try to find clothes for you and there is a shower and a bath in the bathroom." 

"Thank you," Dany said in a soft voice. It made Jon's heart flutter,  _maybe Davos was right_. "But why?"

"You needed help, so I helped you," Jon said as he walked over to leave the room. 

"But. . . Why did you kill Robb?" Jon stopped in his tracks. The question burned deep within him.

He looked over at Dany, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that right now." With nothing else to say he exited the room. 

* * *

 

"Boss!" Edd ran into his office out of breath. "We have a very important message coming through on the main channel!" Jon knew what that meant and as fast as he could he ran to the main surveillance room. There he found all of his good men waiting for him. Davos, Tormund, Sandor Clegane 'The Hound', and Grenn. 

Davos turned to Jon with a worried look on his face, "We just pinpointed the signal. We can bring it through to the main screen," Davos explained.  

"Alright, bring it up on the main screen!" Jon yelled as he faced the large screen in the centre of the room. He waited until the black screen flicked to an image of Tywin Lannister with a smirk on his face. Jon frowned at the man, Jon has been tracking him for years. Planning and waiting for the best time to strike. 

"Agent White Wolf," Tywin said with a chuckle. "I didn't expect you to pick up!" 

"Tywin Lannister, what do you want!" Jon spat at the screen. 

"I have a proposition to make." Jon looked back at his men, Davos looked interested, and Tormund looked confused. "You have agent Stormborn, is that correct."

"Indeed it is," Jon said as he wondered what the head of the Lannister party and NWA was planning.

"Great!" Tywin said with a smile and clapped his hands together. This confused Jon even more. 

"Do you want her back?" Jon asked Tywin.

Tywin apparently found that funny a laughed, "Of course not!" Jon looked at Davos who had a frown on his face. "You keep the girl, as a little gift from the Lannisters. I could also send you her two little friends as well." A live footage popped up on the screen. The footage was two people sitting in a chair tied up and beaten. Jon guessed these where Dany's friends, he also guessed that they were the ones who helped her in the warehouse fight. "I would have given you Robb but. . . You already took care of that," Tywin said happily.

"And what do you want!?" Jon yelled at the screen.

"You to get off my family's back. Do not try to kill, injure, or hurt any of us." Jon clenched his fists. Jon has been after Tywin for years, he wasn't going to give up now.

"No way," Jon said as he gritted his teeth with anger.

"Fine, I'll just hunt you down for the rest of your life."

"Good luck, old man," Tormund said behind Jon.

"Okay, how about I just kill these two worthless prisoners than." Jon saw Tywin pick up a walkie-talkie, "Kill them."

Jon felt his breath leave his lungs, "Why would we care!" The hound yelled.

"I don't expect you do." Jon watched as he saw Jaime Lannister walked up to the male prisoner. 

Davos walked up next to Jon and whispered in his ears, "We can't let them die." Jaime pulled out a pistol from his holster. Jon watched as the woman prisoner struggled against her cuffs screaming at the top of her lungs. Jon watched in horror as Jaime placed the gun to the man's temple. "Jon, please!" Jon felt the conflict inside him, save them and lose everything he worked for, or let him die and kill them all. "If you let this happen you're no better than Tywin!" Jon snapped his head towards Davos than back to the screen. He cursed himself.

"Fine, I'll do what you want!" Jon yelled at the screen. The sound of shock and displease was heard in the room behind him.

Tywin smiled and clapped his hands, he then picked the walkie-talkie back up and told Jaime to stop. "I'm glad we could do business. Until next time. . . White Wolf." The transmission ended leaving the room in silence. 

Jon felt the anger surge through him. He picked up a chair nearby and threw it at the large screen with a yell of anger. The chair crashed through the screen breaking it into a million pieces. Everyone in the room looked at Jon with shock, he turned around and pushed past everyone. He wanted to be alone. All he could think about is how he failed. . .

The Lannisters won


End file.
